A Monk and a Demon Slayer
by 5redroses
Summary: A short story that focuses on Sango and Miroku's feelings for one another.
1. Part one Betrayal

A monk and a demon slayer A monk and a demon slayerPart 1- Betrayal

_Another story I found in my notebook, I was originally going to post it as a oneshot but I think I'll put it up in three chapters to increase the suspense. _

Sango watched from the shadows as he flirted with the women. Again. She had always felt compelled to watch him, even though it hurt her. She should have been expecting it really, but it still hurt. He hadn't after all said that he would stop flirting with other women, just that…if they ever defeated Naraku, he wanted to be with her. A silent tear slid down her cheek. Then, slap! The monk stumbled back, his face red from the woman's blow. Sango inhaled quickly, that was their routine, something that she and the monk alone had shared before. Women responded in all sorts of ways to Miroku's wondering hands, but until now Sango had been the only one who had ever slapped him for it. Something inside her snapped. She ran blindly through the woods, tears streaming down her face, unaware of the branches that tore at the hair and clothing. Not knowing where she was going, wanting only to get away.

Miroku started, he hadn't realised she had been watching. The first he had known of her presence was the flash of green and pink as she took off from her hiding place. What ill fates were they that gave him such lecherous mannerisms? He just couldn't seem to help himself, especially when Sango wasn't there to give him disapproving looks. It wasn't as if you said you wouldn't, he told himself. But…he _had _told her his feelings; or most of them anyway- he actually said that he loved her. He was afraid of how she might respond. With a slap probably. He smacked himself on the forehead: of course! That was why she was so upset. That woman has slapped him, just like Sango always did. He treasured her slaps; it was one of the rare times that they came in skin-to-skin contact. And he wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he could have sworn that recently he had seen a glint of amusement in her eye. Miroku was snapped out of his thought by a loud splash and a scream up ahead.

"Sango I'm coming," he ran in the direction that the noises had come from.

She hadn't seen the cliff-top, or the rocks in the lake until it had been too late.

DunDunDun! Review and let me know what you think, if you do it'll inspire me to type up the rest. : )


	2. Part two Survival

A Monk and a Demon Slayer Chapter 2

_A Monk and a Demon Slayer _

Part 2- Survival

_I decided to type this up and post it already even though I haven't yet had any reviews. The third part_ may_ be coming soon. ( Hint, hint)_

Miroku dived into the water, seeing Sango just beneath the surface. He swam over to her and hauled her out, laying her down gently on the shore. She spluttered, coughing up water as her eyes flicked open.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?" His tone was gentle as he laid her head on his lap.

"I think I hit my head." This was an understatement, her hair was matted with blood and he could tell from the way that she was wincing that she'd got other injuries too.

"I'm going to need to look at your wounds." He parted her hair, releasing it from its ponytail and searched for the cut. Luckily it wasn't too deep, it had just bled a lt, as head wounds are prone to doing and a bump was forming. He scooped up some of the water from the lake and cleaned it as best he could.

"Where else are you hurt?" Sango looked embarrassed.

"It's ok, Kagome can deal with it later."

"Just show me," his tone was gentle but firm and left no room for argument. She rolled over painfully and indicated her side, just below her left breast where a gash was visible through her clothing. It looked pretty serious. "That looks like it needs to be seen to right away."

"Yes, Kagome can do it," she said stubbornly.

"Kagome's not here. She and Inuyasha went to see about that shard rumour, remember? I don't think it's sensible to move you and I'm not leaving you here so it's me or nobody." He saw that she was blushing. Oh. Right. He realised what she was probably thinking. "If it makes you feel any better I'll be standing behind you." He sighed. "Sango, I promise you, I won't try anything, okay?" She nodded wearily and then grimaced- she had forgotten about her head. "Oh," he was speaking again, "Could I borrow your sword?" She handed it to him silently but gave him a questioning look. He began cutting strips from the bottom of his robe. She had to admit, she was curious.

"What are you doing?"

"Kagome's got the first aid kit and I need bandages." Sango blinked at him, surprised. He was going to all this trouble for her? She gasped with pain as he propped her up against him, her back leaning against his chest. "Now Sango, don't be angry, but I'm going to have to remove your kimono and pulled down the top part of your slayer suit." Sango blushed deeply when she hear this and even more when Miroku began undressing her. He seemed to know just what to do and she found herself wondering just how many times he had done this before. The slayer suit, however, proved more of a problem. 'Oh, so I'm the first,' thought Sango dryly. She could imagine, however, how difficult it must be, as the suit was very tight and he was trying to avoid causing her even more pain. He finally brought it over her shoulders and helped her bring her arms out through the sleeves. She hugged her discarded kimono to her chest, embarrassed as hell. She knew he had seen her naked before when she was bathing, but never intentionally on her part and never at such close quarters.

Miroku wet one of the "bandages" and carefully cleaned her wounds with some of the purple fabric. He then took another piece and wrapped it around Sango's body, pressing down on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. He surprised himself: for once he wasn't having hentai thoughts. Instead the feel of Sango's skin under his fingers sent tingles up and down his spine and butterflies fluttering in his stomach, he felt numb in the way that he did when he had sucked in some of Naraku's poisonous insects with his kazana.

Sango let out a breath that she hadn't even realised she had been holding when Miroku finished bandaging her side and stood up. Somehow it had felt so good to be in his arms with his gentle fingers probing her bare skin. She shivered and realised she was still practically half-naked. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Miroku had turned the other way.

"You might be more comfortable if you just put on your kimono, it would allow your wounds to heal better." She glanced over her shoulder again, then, slipping out of her slyer suit completely, donned her still-wet kimono and tied it firmly around herself. She felt strange without her slayer suit, but she had to admit, more comfortable.

Miroku struggled with the urge to turn around as he heard her changing. No, he had promised. But…that had been while he was tending her wounds… He turned around finally (well, he was a hentai after all) only to see a flushed but fully dressed Sango smiling back at him. Ah, well it was Kami's will. Now to make a fire.

"Sango, stay where you are, I'm going to collect some firewood, okay? Both of us got pretty wet." Oh sugar. Sango had forgotten about the "wet" part. She looked down at her kimono in horror; it emphasised and clung to every curve. So that was why Miroku was so cheerful…


	3. Part three Discovery

A Monk and a Demon Slayer

_A Monk and a Demon Slayer _

_Part 3- Discovery_

_Don't forget to review._

Sango woke up and stretched slightly, then groaned - she had forgotten her injuries. She shuffled her body closer to the fire and drifted back to sleep.

Miroku returned from collecting another batch of firewood to find Sango curled up asleep in front of the fire. He smiled, she reminded him of a cat. Looking properly he saw that she really was very close to the fire indeed, it looked like her hair was going to start singing any minute. He gathered her lightly up in his arms and moved further back. Leaning against a handy boulder he arranged her so that her head lay against his chest and his arms crossed her body. He laid his head on hers and settled down to a very deep and pleasant sleep.

Sango woke up still hazy from sleep and realised at once that she was feeling unnaturally warm. Then she remembered the fire, but wait a minute…her kimono wasn't purple, that must mean Miroku…. Her eyes widened and she looked around properly for the first time. She was encased in Miroku's arms, her head resting against his chest and his in the crook of her shoulder. She saw his torn robe and felt her side, it hardly hurt at all. Thank goodness he had come after her. She tried to move out of his embrace to rekindle the fire but Miroku tightened his hold around her as he slept and gave a rather Inuyasha-esque growl. Speaking of Inuyasha…

"So there you are. I told you Kagome; hand over the ramen."

'Oh crap.'


End file.
